


Shots Fired

by CacophonyOfWords



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, PWP, Some Humor, kind of drinking but they are not underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CacophonyOfWords/pseuds/CacophonyOfWords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The grin that appeared on Rin’s face could be described only as wicked. He walked across the small space between the counter and the island to stop in front of Haru, pressing him against the wooden surface of the raised countertop, his hands grasping at Haru’s waist.</p>
<p>
<i>“Body shots,”</i> Rin said, flashing his teeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shots Fired

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hinalilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinalilly/gifts).



> Originally this story was supposed to be finished by Smut Saturday back in June… and then it turned into an embarrassingly late birthday present for Hinalilly.  
> Either way, I’m finally done and hopefully this is the first of many stories I started in 2015 that I will finish in 2016.
> 
> Thanks to Hinalilly and extraordinary for helping with opinions along the journey and shimizu-k for betaing.

Water was still trickling down Haru’s neck as he walked into their kitchen, where he found Rin busy behind the counter.

“What are you doing?” he asked. It was late, way past dinner time, and they were both dressed to go to bed - yet there was Rin, cutting something out of Haru’s sight.

“Hah,” Rin said, and moved the cutting board and knife to the sink, leaving slices of what Haru could now identify as limes, on the counter. He pushed them swiftly into a small bowl, wiping away the juice the fruits had left behind even before Haru could have frowned at the mess. “I got this earlier while I was getting groceries,” Rin said, nodding to a bottle sitting on the breakfast counter.

“Te… quila?” Haru read, confused, as he looked at the label on the bottle. “We don’t drink alcohol,” he said, looking at Rin with a frown.

“That’s why I got a non-alcohol one,” Rin explained with a smug grin. “I saw it and remembered about this drinking game some friends of mine did once when we went out clubbing…” He stopped when he noticed Haru’s glare. “Come on, it was for a friend’s birthday, and I left before midnight after having one drink.”

Haru didn’t budge, so Rin clarified. “It was a cocktail of orange juice, pineapple juice and grenadine. No need to be jealous,” he said with a laugh, and leaned over to peck Haru on the lips.

“What kind of game?” Haru asked leaning against the breakfast island, he was still not amused at the idea of Rin being out clubbing with other people, even if his boyfriend had come back from Australia over five years ago.

The grin that appeared on Rin’s face could be described only as wicked. He walked across the small space between the counter and the island to stop in front of Haru, pressing him against the wooden surface of the raised countertop, his hands grasping at Haru’s waist.

“ _Body shots_ ,” Rin said, flashing his teeth.

“What?” Haru asked confused.

“Here’s how it works,” Rin started explaining as he stepped away and walked back to the kitchen counter. “Tequila has to be drunk in small glasses,” he said, grabbing one from their glasses cabinet and putting it on the counter near Haru. “Although, before you drink it,” he paused to turn to the stove, and looked among the various spices aligned above it. “You should lick some salt,” he added, grabbing the salt shaker. “And after you drink the shot, you should bite on a slice of lime,” he finished, pointing at the small bowl with limes he had prepared before.

Haru’s frown deepened. “Why would you lick salt off someone else’s body?

Rin was back to pressing against him in just two steps. “Because I think it’s fucking hot,” he whispered straight against Haru’s ear, shooting a shiver right down his spine. “Please?” he added, and startled Haru as he caught the earlobe between his lips.

“No,” Haru answered, trying to sound stern. This game was stupid, why would Rin want to lick salt off him? It’s not that Haru didn’t let him use his tongue on his body many times before.

“Why not?”

“I…” Haru stopped for a second. He had other plans for the night, and even if he was pretty sure Rin’s game would lead them to the same outcome, he couldn’t help from thinking the game was silly. If Rin was set on licking stuff off of him, Haru could have suggested him a few different ideas.

“I’ll make you mackerel roasted in tin foil like you like it,” Rin offered, and Haru cursed him. Not only did Rin know how much Haru loved mackerel prepared in that way, but Rin had also straight up refused to tell him the recipe and, despite trying it for years, Haru still had to figure out the right mixture of spices Rin would use.

“Only one shot?” Haru offered.

“Five,” Rin shot back.

“Three,” Haru said with a frown. “And then I will take them off you,” he added a second later. If Rin seemed so into this idea of licking salt off Haru, Haru himself wanted to see what the big deal was.

“Fine,” Rin said with a grin so silly, Haru’s own lip lifted up to the side.

His boyfriend was an idiot.

“Ok, jump up here,” Rin said excitedly, patting the breakfast counter behind Haru. He turned around to gather the bowl of limes and the salt and place them near the shot glass. “Shirt off,” he added, grabbing the side of Haru’s T-shirt. Haru lifted his arms without saying a word, but his eyes were still looking at Rin, unamused. “Come on, you’ll like it,” Rin grinned at him. “Lay on the counter, now?” he added then.

Haru rolled his eyes and swayed his legs over the corner, slowly laying himself down as Rin put Haru’s discarded shirt under his neck in a makeshift pillow. He grunted in discomfort as the naked skin of his back pressed against the cold surface of the counter.

“Good,” Rin nodded and stroked Haru’s abdomen. “Now…” He paused.

“Now what?” Haru asked, confused.

“Well, now I’d have to wet a patch of your skin with saliva to get the salt to stick, but…” Rin paused again. Maybe it was the dim light his boyfriend had set while Haru was still in the shower but if he didn’t know any better, he’d think Rin’s cheeks were turning pink.

“But?”

“Do you mind if I use something else?” Rin asked suddenly, and Haru looked suspiciously at him.

“Like?”

“Water,” Rin answered. “In a frozen state,” he added after a beat.

Haru’s eyes widened. Rin wanted to use ice?

“Yeah,” Rin nodded as his fingers continued stroking Haru’s abdomen up and down with warm fingertips, and Haru wondered how it would feel to have Rin tapping the very same skin with the freezing point of an ice cube.

“Okay,” he whispered in agreement, and followed Rin with his eyes as he walked to the fridge and took out the ice-cube tray from the freezer compartment on the top. The ice cubes clinked as Rin put a handful of them in another bowl and brought them to the rest of the stuff, wiping his wet hand on the black tank top he was wearing.

“Ready?” he asked Haru after he had filled the glass with the liquid from the bottle.

“Whatever,” Haru lied. “Let’s just get this over with,” he said, his heart increasing in speed as he exhaled heavily through his nose. Suddenly the stupid idea of licking salt was becoming exciting.

“Okay,” Rin nodded. “According to the rules, the glass should be balanced on your body, but since you are quite ticklish…” he said, putting a hand on Haru’s side, making him shiver due to his fingers still cold from handling the ice cubes, “I’ll skip that step and keep the glass on the table.”

Haru nodded and Rin gave him a smile as he reached out with his arm. “This goes in your mouth,” his hand came back in Haru’s line of sight. A slice of lime was pressed against his lips and Haru opened them just a bit, enough to bite slightly in the green rind of the fruit.

“Turn your head to the left,” Rin said, is voice was just a whisper at that point. Haru did as he was told, his eyes focusing on the rice cooker near the stove before he decided to close them.

And boy, was that a mistake.

Because in that moment Rin had obviously pressed the ice cube against the tendon on his neck, starting from just under Haru’s ear and down towards his Adam’s apple. Haru clenched his fists as the shiver ran down his body.

He could hear Rin shaking the salt over his skin before a soft thud resounded, the salt shaker being put back on the counter.

“I’m going to do it,” Rin breathed a whisper in Haru’s ear, and Haru barely nodded in acknowledgement.

And then he felt it.

Rin’s tongue had touched his throat, a warm contrast to the cold skin underneath, and followed up the salty path before moving away, leaving a wet trail behind. Before Haru could even register the goosebumps that were spreading up his arms, he felt the touch of Rin’s fingers under his chin, tilting his head, and Haru opened his eyes just in time to see Rin’s own closing, his lips clasped over Haru’s, around the slice of lime.

It was really not a surprise that Haru felt his own lips pressing back against Rin’s, and droplets of lime juice trickled down into his own mouth, the sour taste burning on his tongue.

Eventually Rin pulled back, his fingers pulling the bitten citrus away from Haru’s lips.

“That was so hot,” he said in a whisper, and pressed another kiss to Haru’s lips. Haru could taste the salt on the corner of Rin’s lips, and a bitter taste that he guessed was the drink.

“Yeah,” Haru nodded without realizing before looking away. He could hear Rin snicker.

“Onto the second,” Rin said quickly, and grabbed at the elastic band of Haru’s underwear, starting to pull it down to Haru’s complete surprise.

“Oi!” he protested. “What are you doing?” he asked, slapping a hand over Rin’s.

Rin blinked at him, confused. “Preparing the second shot?”

“I thought you would just use the neck?” Haru asked, perplexed.

Rin’s eyes went from wide and confused to crinkled and amused.

“But where’s the fun in that?” he asked in fake innocence as Haru let him roll the elastic band down a few times, until more inches of Haru’s groin were exposed. He stroked the skin there in a circular motion.

“Your hair is growing out,” he pointed out, and Haru rolled his eyes.

“Are you seriously talking about that now?” he asked, pulling himself up slightly and leaning back on his elbows.

Rin looked at him mischievously before slipping his fingers down Haru’s boxers and feeling just the base of Haru’s member. Haru gasped and tilted his head back in a silent moan.

“Rin,” he said in a silent growl as he felt another touch inside his underwear. He would be lying if he said that this whole ordeal of salt, lime and alcohol-free liquor wasn’t starting to affect him.

Haru watched Rin’s hand pulling out of his underwear and grab an ice cube. He positioned it just under Haru’s belly button and let it slide down on its own, until it stopped against the rolled up elastic band. Rin picked the ice cube, putting it back in the bowl with the others, and grabbed the salt shaker, pouring the white crystals down Haru’s wet skin.

A new slice of lime was put between Haru’s lips, but his eyes were focused on Rin, who was now standing at the corner of the counter, between Haru’s knees.

“Ready?” he asked, and Haru nodded at him, his teeth clenching slightly against the lime.

Rin grinned and grabbed behind Haru’s knees, pulling Haru forward and making him slide down the counter. Haru barely managed to gasp around the lime before Rin was bending over his groin, licking the salt off and quickly downing the shot he had kept close. Before Haru could even blink, he was in the middle of a sour kiss again.

He could feel lime juice trickling down his chin as Rin pulled back from the kiss, and Haru slipped off the counter and back on his feet.

“You’re liking this, aren’t you?” Rin asked, amused, as he wiped off the juice off Haru’s chin with a thumb.

“You have one more shot,” was Haru’s answer instead.

“I know,” Rin said, squeezing his hand. “Get back up?” he tilted his head towards the counter. “On your stomach, this time?”

Haru stopped to look at him.

“You’re not licking salt off my ass,” he said in a stern voice.

Rin laughed. “I won’t, I promise,” he said, putting a hand on Haru’s back to get him to move.

“Can I just bend over?” Haru asked. He wasn’t really looking forward to pressing his crotch against the hard wooden surface.

“You know I love it when you do,” was Rin’s reply, and Haru had to stop himself from slapping him on the back.

“Remember that it’s my turn after this,” he said instead, as he pressed his chest on the breakfast counter, his feet firm against the floor.

“Trust me,” Rin said. “I actually can’t wait.”

Haru rolled his eyes at the ceiling and grabbed his almost forgotten t-shirt with an outstretched arm, putting it under his chin.

He saw as Rin grabbed one more slice of lime and parted his lips but, instead, Rin balanced the citrus on top of his spine.

“I’m trying something else,” Rin explained, and Haru just shut his mouth. He would never admit it, but he was starting to enjoy the bitter sour kisses.

Rin then picked an ice cube and Haru couldn’t hold back a gasp, because Rin had chosen to pour salt over his lower back, just above his underwear.

“Can you get on your elbows again?” Rin asked and Haru complied, feeling the citrus rolling off his neck, but Rin caught it on time.

“Like this?” he asked, as he repositioned his arms under himself.

“Perfect,” Rin said, and put the lime back in place.

He didn’t warn him this time, Haru just felt Rin’s tongue lapping up his spine and making his toes curl at the feeling.

Yes, he was really liking this game, as silly as it had sounded at first.

“Stay still,” Rin suddenly warned.

“Wha-?” Haru asked, confused, but then he felt it.

Because Rin was not drinking the liquor out of the glass this time around.

Instead, Haru could feel the cold liquor slipping down his spine, between his shoulder blades, while Rin tried his best to catch all of it (and failed) because Haru could feel a trail of coldness slipping down his side and sending shivers all over his body.

He barely managed to remain still long enough for Rin to bite on the lime on his nape, his fists clenching as his body was being overrun with cold liquid and hot touches.

Haru tilted his head to the side, looking at Rin who had just stepped back and was watching him back in return, his tongue licking the sour juice off his lips.

“Your turn,” he said simply with a tinge of challenge in his voice.

Haru pushed himself off the counter, grabbing Rin from behind the neck and smashing their lips together.

If Rin wanted a challenge, Haru would do his best.

“On the couch,” Haru ordered and pointed with his head to the other side of the spacious room, where the living room area was.

Rin grinned at him and grabbed the glass and the bottle before making his way there, Haru following close behind with the other two bowls and the salt.

“Here?” Rin asked as he sat down on the right side of their big couch, putting the tequila and shot glass on the side table. Haru nodded, adding the other stuff.

Rin had barely managed to sit down and get rid of his tank top before Haru climbed on his lap, his ass resting on Rin’s knees.

“Whoa,” Rin said, amused, his hands going instantly for Haru’s waist. “Don’t tell me you’re enjoying this game as well?” He teased.

The corner of Haru’s lips pulled up. “Maybe,” he admitted before slapping a slice of lime against Rin’s mouth and making him snort against the fruit.

Haru picked the bowl with ice cubes then, balancing it on the back of the couch near Rin’s head. Some had already started melting at the bottom, but there were still enough left. He carefully picked one that was half melted and scrutinized Rin’s chest in front of him, thinking about a place to wet.

He was considering going for the neck, but he knew Rin would just claim Haru was copying him.

Instead, his eyes wandered under Rin’s chin, and without waiting any more, Haru slapped the ice cube straight onto Rin’s chest, right between his pecs, making Rin gasp.

“-eet,” Rin cursed, his fingers pressing harder against Haru’s waist.

But Haru wasn’t done yet. He kept his hand pressed against Rin’s skin, slowly moving it downwards and leaving a wide wet trail behind, the water trickling down Rin’s navel and wetting the elastic band of Rin’s underwear.

Taking the salt shaker next, Haru poured it between Rin’s pectoral muscles, not really bothering to cover the full path he had prepared, but just the top.

Filling up the shot, he took the glass and, rearranging his position on Rin’s lap, he slowly licked up the salt, and downed the drink. Haru scrunched his face in disgust; he had no idea if the alcoholic tequila was any better, but he was not fan of the alcohol free one. He bit on the lime quickly, wishing to get rid of the bitter taste, and not even considering kissing Rin over the fruit like Rin had done.

“That was almost underwhelming,” Rin commented with a slight pout, and Haru slapped at his arm, offended.

“I don’t like the taste of the tequila. It surprised me,” Haru said with a shrug.

“Why do you think I was so fast at biting on the lime?” Rin snickered as he leaned forward to press a quick peck on Haru’s lips.

“Because you are a biter,” Haru shot back, remembering the many times he had gone to training spotting dark bruises around his neck, prompting him to start the ‘no hickeys one week before tournaments’ rule. Haru disliked giving interviews enough already without giving people incentives to ask him about his personal life.

But he also knew that, with only two shots left, he had to step up his game, otherwise Rin would brag about how his shots were more exciting than Haru’s for the next two or three months.

Haru stood up from Rin’s lap and sat on the coffee table in front of the couch instead, taking the bowl of ice and the salt with him.

Haru got hit with an idea for the next shot, and he kneeled down between Rin’s knees, pushing Rin’s left leg outward with his shoulder as his hands started rolling up the leg of Rin’s underwear.

“Oh, kinky,” Rin teased him, amused, as he realized where Haru’s next path of salt was going.

Haru just rolled his eyes. “Get a lime in your mouth and pass me the ice,” he said instead, as he picked an ice cube with one hand, and kept the bundled underwear away from the line where Rin’s leg met his thigh with the other. The back of his hand could feel Rin’s bulge through the thin underwear and a small smile appeared on his lips. Apparently this silly, stupid game was having the same effect on Rin as it had on Haru.

Rin inhaled sharply when the cold ice pressed against his warm skin, and Haru didn’t waste a second to bend over. He licked the salt in slow motion, making sure the tip of his tongue teased the delicate skin under Rin’s underwear before he lifted himself up and went for the lime with a forceful kiss. Rin moaned against his lips but Haru paid it no mind, he flicked the now useless slice of lime away with the tip of his tongue, letting it drop on the floor, and then continued kissing Rin. The hand that was busy keeping Rin’s underwear in place before was now stroking Rin’s shaft over the fabric, feeling it moist.

“Haaaru,” Rin panted as he pulled away from the kiss, while Haru’s lips slipped down to lick at the lime juice that had escaped, and was trickling down Rin’s chin.

“Hm?”

“You forgot to take your shot.”

Haru blinked, confused. “Huh?” he looked at the side table where indeed, there was still a glass full of dark yellow liquid, waiting to be downed.

Rin laughed. “Seriously, Nanase, I know that you love me, but we’ve been together for so long and yet you still can’t control yourself when it comes to kissing me?”

“Shut up,” Haru muttered, annoyed.

He straightened up and moved everything back to the side table before hooking his fingers on the elastic band of his underwear.

“Off,” he said, nodding towards the pair Rin was wearing as he stepped out of his own.

Rin looked at him in surprise but said nothing. Instead, he quickly lifted his hips and rolled down his underwear. Haru climbed back on his lap, making sure that their erections were aligned, and gave an experimental rut against Rin.

“One more shot,” Rin reminded him with a groan, and Haru smirked.

He leaned over the bowls and picked the smallest slice of lime he could see.

“No,” he shook his head when he saw Rin had already parted his lips. “Hold it with your fingers,” he ordered, waiting for Rin to clasp the citrus between his index and thumb finger.

He grabbed the salt shaker next, ignoring the ice cubes, and tilted Rin’s head to the side. He pressed his open lips against the skin on Rin’s cheek, sucking on it soundly in a smack like Rin used to do.

“Okay,” Rin laughed. “I can see why you can find this annoying,” he said with his eyes scrunched close.

Haru smirked and poured a bit of salt on the wet splotch.

“Ready?” he asked for the first time that night.

“Don’t forget the shot,” Rin warned him. Haru straightened up – he actually did forget about it one more time. He grabbed the glass that had been sitting on the side table for a while before settling back on Rin’s lap. With the glass in his left hand and his right holding Rin’s hand with the lime, he hovered over Rin’s face. He licked the salt off Rin’s cheek, Rin’s closed eyelids fluttering against Haru’s nose. He quickly downed the shot from his left hand and went to move Rin’s hand towards his mouth.

“Look up,” he whispered.

The moment their eyes locked, Haru opened his mouth and closed it around the slice of lime, making sure his lips reached the tip of Rin’s fingers.

Rin’s eyes widened and a groan escaped his open mouth as the slice was pulled out of Haru’s mouth. Haru gulped down the bitter juice and leaned over, hooking his arm around Rin’s neck and pressing their mouths together in a kiss. It was wet, sloppy and overpowering with the taste of lime, but Haru let Rin play with his tongue and nibble on his lip, while he himself started rutting against his boyfriend.

Rin’s hands were roaming up and down Haru’s back, stroking his sides and pinching lightly his cheeks, making Haru whimper against Rin’s mouth.

“Go lower,” Haru whispered as he nibbled lightly over Rin’s plump lip. He looked at Rin’s closed eyes and smirked when they shot open in surprise.

“Seriously?” Rin wondered as the tip of his finger circled around Haru’s opening and slipped inside surprisingly easily. “Lube? When did this happen?”

“After my bath,” Haru’s breath hitched as the finger entered him all the way. “You weren’t the only one with plans, _Rin._ ” He added after a moment.

“Well, I’m glad we achieved both of our plans,” Rin snickered and planted a kiss against Haru’s cheek. “Anything else you have to tell me?”

“I hid more lube behind the pillow in the corner,” Haru said nodding to the other end of the couch, pressing back against Rin’s hand – he could feel two fingers now.

He saw Rin’s free hand shooting to the side, flipping the pillow onto the floor and grabbing a new tube of lube. His head leaned on Rin’s shoulder while he watched the tube being swiftly open with just one hand before it disappeared behind him. Rin’s fingers inside him disappeared for a brief moment before returning, bringing more lube to Haru’s opening.

“How many fingers have you used?”

“Three,” Haru half-groaned, turning his head so he could press his lips against Rin’s neck.

“Fuck,” Rin cursed, increasing the rhythm of his fingers and making Haru moan. “Condoms?” he asked, slipping again out of Haru.

“Not today,” Haru muttered and lifted his hips, giving Rin more room between them to apply one coat of lube over his erection. He didn’t leave him much time, two strokes and Haru was grabbing at Rin himself, leaning himself over Rin’s erection and lowering himself down.

They both moaned and Haru leaned forward, crushing Rin’s lips in another sloppy kiss. He started moving his hips up and own, making leverage on his knees and meeting up with Rin’s thrust. He sneaked one hand between their bodies, wrapping it around his own erection and starting to slowly stroking it, moaning against Rin’s mouth and tongue.

Rin’s lips slided down his mouth onto Haru’s neck, latching at the skin there and biting down onto it lightly, Haru’s own mouth gasping against Rin’s shoulder. Rin was moving inside him rythmically, occassionaly grazing against that spot inside Haru that made him clench his hands around Rin’s skin and leaving crescent marks on it.

“Let me,” Rin suddenly said, clapping away Haru’s hand and encircling Haru’s cock with his own hand, Rin’s other arm wrapped around Haru’s waist.

Haru slapped his hands against the wall behind the couch, on each side of Rin’s head, knocking over the bowl with the melted ice cubes. He felt the air leave his lungs as the liquid trickled down between their bodies and spilled onto the couch.

“Shit,” Rin cursed at the touch of the freezing water, his hips shooting up and thursting forcefully into Haru, making him whimper loudly at the dead on contact against his prostate. “Fuck,” he swore again, frantically looking at Haru’s face. “You okay, Haru?”

Haru nodded, muttering a “Yeah,” against his clenched teeth.

“You sure?” Rin asked concerned. “We haven’t done it with you…”

Haru interrumpted him. “I’m okay, it’s good. _It was good,_ ” he reassured Rin, moving his hips to prove his point.

Rin’s eyebrows unfrowned, a loving smile appearing on his lips as he dropped a peck against the corner of Haru’s mouth.

“Okay,” he replied. He wrapped both his arms around Haru and flip them over, Haru’s back now flat down on the couch. He could feel the cushion wet from the tipped bowl against his skin but it didn’t really bother him, not when Rin was slipping again inside him, resuming his movements albeit in slower and softer movements than previously.

They kissed again, Rin’s hand back to touching Haru’s cock and it didn’t really take him long at that point, for Haru’s whimpers to erratically slip out of his lips, asking for more until he came, spilling over Rin’s hand and onto his own chest.

When Haru opened his eyes, Rin was looking at him from above.

“Come inside,” Haru muttered, clenching around Rin and lifting his head just enough to kiss Rin’s throat.

Rin groaned and dropped his head against Haru’s chest, frantically moving inside him. It didn’t really took him much to still for a few seconds before dropping down on Haru.

“We made a huge mess out of the couch.”

Haru smirked and looked at the washed out grey couch that was in the apartment when they moved in. He had disliked it since the first moment but Rin had refused any proposal of getting a new one. “Good, we can buy a new one. I never liked this one.”

Rin looked at him dumbfounded but Haru just shrugged a shoulder. “I told you, you weren’t the only one with a plan for the night.”

 


End file.
